Silver Pages
by 1heartgirl
Summary: Second installment of the Books of Gold Series. Evy is gone and jack is lost. The young Spirit Maya has no clue to who she really was, and now she wonders lost, little does she know that she has what Jack needs to save him. (Yes the image to this story was drawn by me. Its is my OC in this story)
1. The Start, once more

_Second installment of the Books of Gold Series. Evy is gone and jack is lost. The young Spirit Maya has no clue to who she really was, and now she wonders lost, little does she know that she has what Jack needs to save him._

* * *

**I am so sorry for the wait, i have been so busy. Christmas was not exactly a breeze and then college came crashing along, after the long drunk nights and arguments I finally managed to write something, not so decent mind you, i think you will all be disappointed. So i apologize in advance for the terrible quality of this piece.**

_Silver pages_  
_Prologue -kinda_

She flew up towards the dark-haired boy. Her eyes fixed on his, she could see the recognition glint across them before the darkness ate it up entirely. With fierce determination and other emotions backing her, she fought through the mass of black sand that stood in her way.

He simply floated limply, a puppet to the sand, his face flat and eyes dead. She let out a growl in anger, pushing the shadows that grabbed loosely at her limbs. The shadows crawled up her skin, tugging at her clothes, spreading the cold to her bones. She pushed and shoved until her hand was only a few inches from his cheek. She could feel his cold breath on her pale flesh, this just pushed her harder.

She managed to place both her hands on his face, forcing him to look at her, the shadows stopped. Unsure whether they should tear her away from their master, instead they exploded back into the sand surrounding the two immortals.

"Its me," she breathed, rubbing her thumb over his cheek,"I'm here"

Story start-  
Memories and Dreams

Its was a warm summers evening in Burgess and a petite girl sat upon a house roof swinging her pale legs.  
The girl sighed rolling her shoulders back in a relaxing notion. She closed her eyes and breathed in the warm night air. The sun still sat upon the horizon, she loved this about summer. The long nights, the warm air and the soft sun in the afternoon. It felt lovely on her translucent skin. Her mind wondered of the summer breeze and back towards that cold night.

Jack had been taken to the north pole, bloody and unconscious. He hadn't actually woken up as far as she knew.  
Maya stood at his bedside, She hadn't moved since they arrived. Something was just keeping her there and she was not fighting it. Black veins crept up the frost spirits neck, coating his jaw in an elegant puzzle. It looked like his flesh bubbled ever so slightly, she held her hand to her mouth.

"Sa-sandy!" she whimpered, the little golden man, she had learned to be the sandman Guardian of dreams- floated into the room gently. His face contorted into something unknown. Maya looked upon the scene with panicked eyes, her heart raced. She didn't want this, it wasn't good. The Small golden man looked at her with sad eyes and shook his head, Maya bit her lip and looked down. She couldn't help but feel it was her fault in some way. With a shaky breath she left. The scene would give her nightmares for a few days.  
Here she was, months later. Daydreaming of that very night.

She felt a strong connection to the boy but she couldn't work it out, when she tried to grab it, it would flutter away...a distant memory. gritting her teeth in irritation she sighed heavily. She sat up with the look of disdain. The sun was only creeping just above the horizon now, the cold setting in with the darkness. She straightened herself out and stretched. This night was going to be a long one, like many others.  
Her job now was to help the Sandman, the little man had such a vast a vivid imagination which help greatly mastering her own power. She would touch the golden sand watching it dance together always brightening the sleeping child's face.

Today was no different with a heavy yawn she lift her self cautiously into the air. Ever since she could remember (which wasn't much) she could float, or fly. Using the Silver sand as an island to step upon. Her stomach would often flutter and jerk violently in disapproval Her head would swim if she went to high, and she suffered from cold sweats and nausea when she looked down. Biting her lip she faced the fear once more, floating unsteadily on the unsteady Silver sand board.

She flew unsteadily across the quite town, her eyes set forward, time to do her job.


	2. Loose Pieces

_ italics means past/memory~_

This story will time jump every now and then, this will also happen in later chapters.

* * *

Loose Pieces~

The summer air no longer felt warm but cold,

She was illuminated by the silver sand the weaved around her arm. The moonlight caused the sand to sparkle, this dazed the frost sprite that was watching from the sidelines. Her almost white hair floated around her face. Her doll-like lips were purged in concentration, her brow creased; her hand out in front of her. In her palm danced two figures, swirling in the gaps in her fingers.

She stared at the image with dazed recognition but it soon faded and she crushed it quickly, falling back into a tree with an irritated sigh.  
Jack stared at her curiously, blinking away the pain that twinged in his chest. He had run from North's place after a week, being inside a room, caged, for a week was enough for him. Besides the blackness had gone, only little black flakes would float into view every so often. He didnt feel any different, not as he knew of. North wanted to keep an eye on him, often tracking him down.

Maya blinked at the sand as it drifted lazily back under her skin. Watching it melt under her flesh as it swam up her arm. She sighed heavily, her memory was hazy, faded and brittle. If she even got a glimpse of who she used to be it would shatter, leaving her with only pieces.  
She let out a low growl and sat upon the floor with a huff of discontent. Jack however smirked, sliding down to a crouched position. He tapped his staff lightly onto the ground, ignoring the twinge of pain though his chest as he did it. Nor did he notice the black sand that had settled happily in the cracks of his staff. Frost swelled and swirled, weaving its way across to her feet. With a gasp the fair-haired girl jumped away from the sudden coldness that intruded her toes.

The pattern moved around her with ease, creating floral like designs in its wake. Maya blinked in wonder her mouth slightly a gape. A raspy chuckled erupted from the frost sprite, snow slowly began to fall. The girl looked up a smile spread wide across her face, she caught a random snowflake on her tongue. She closed her eyes and twirled in the wonderment that beheld her. Snow in the summer was it possible, this only ever happened in winter-

_"the true beauty of winter" -"in all its essence, oh it brings such joy and death"_

_She was looking up, her eyes focussed on the boy before her. He was slumped against a tree rubbing his head. His white hair ruffled by his fingers and his blue eyes crinkled in a little pain. A wooden like staff laid beside him._

_**"You can see me!?"**_

Maya gasped, flinching back from the falling snowflakes, into the cover of the trees. What was that?, A memory...  
"No..." She murmured to herself.

"What's no?" A voice asked behind her, she squealed in shock. Turning to the intruder with scared cat look. It was jack, he was laughing hard; holding his stomach.

"It was...it was you!" she stuttered, trying to straighten herself out. He was still laughing, almost cackling. He liked seeing her jump...the look of fear on her face.

_Fear_

He shook it off,"What was me?" he smirked leaning against his staff. He was mentally beating that bout of joy he had from her fright. The sinking feeling in his stomach was a little harder to fight.

"You-you where in my head...i saw you...in-" she grumbled grabbing the edges of her dress, pulling at it with irritation. He looked at her with curious eyes, swaying lightly with his staff.

"Oh, in your head huh. Was it naughty?" he chuckled at the blush that shot across her cheeks. She looked away her bangs covering her eyes.

"no-no" she stuttered again.

"Are you suuuuuuuuuuuure?"

Her head shot up, looking at him directly now. Her face was still flushed with embarrassment but her golden speckled eyes told a different story. They where full of worry, slight joy and the unknown. She had no idea what she saw.

"No-no it was like a dre-" she was cut off as jack lurched forward, gripping his side.

"Im fine, im fine" he rasped, teeth clenched at the pain. He fell down to his knees hand still gripping his staff.

"Are you sure?" A soft voice replied, he felt a light weight on his head. Her fingers laced their way through the silver locks with loving intentions. He sighed heavily, leaning into her touch. The pain subsiding ever so slightly.

"Im sure" he laughed bitterly. He wasnt sure, he was scared, afraid of what was really happening to him. He couldn't keep pushing it away, he needed to face it before it got to him. Whatever it was.

Something was creeping in, something even colder than him and darker than Pitch Black himself. It niggled at the back of his mind, waiting for its time.

"I could get help-"

"No..." he gasped falling into her seated fourm, "No" he said more gently this time. She was still kneading at his hair, smiling to herself. She didnt reject him, push him back or walk away. She didnt feel the need to. There was something about this boy, he linked to her past. She wanted to know so badly about who she was, even if that meant dealing with injured frost spirit. But it felt right, holding him, comforting him. The warmth in her chest grew until jacks breathing grew heavy.

"Jack...?" His head twitched in response, "Jack...are you-" The boy jumped forward pinning her down to the cold dirty forest floor with a grunt. She stared at the boy above her with frightened eyes. He looked rabid, wild. His eyes completely black and soulless, His skin paler than normal. Odd black veins traveled across his cheeks to his eye sockets, "JACK!" she shouted again.

The boy tilted his head, "Jack is not in at the moment please leave a message" It laughed directly in front of her face, "You are a pretty one arent you" His smile growing wider than humanly possible.

"Jack this isnt you" she started to thrash, trying to pull from his iron grasp,

"Oh it is very me" he chuckled, leaning harder onto her wrists.

"Jack snap out of it please!" She gasped as the pain ran from her hands into her chest. She was wrong, this was not what she wanted. "Jack!"  
"Jack!, Jack" he made his voice high, mocking her. "He is not here!" it roared in her face, his grip on her wrist began to draw blood, his nails imbedded deep into her flesh. She let out a painful scream pulling harder. He looked at her arms, at the blood. Something snapped and he pulled away.

She took the chance to scrabble back holding her injured wrists like a broken toy. Her scared eyes locked onto him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" His blue eyes back, skin normal but she couldn't trust him, so when he moved forward she flinched away. Biting his lip and looking ashamed of himself he fled. Flying up into the sky and away.

* * *

**asdfghjjkl im so sorry this was late D: really i am truly sorry, i have spent hours on college work that free time has gone...missing, but im so happy that people like it so far, im glad i could keep this going, without you guys this wouldn't be here thankyou~**


	3. Lost Time

Lost time~

Stood before him was a girl. Her brown hair sailed past her shoulders, her hazel eyes sparkled with unknown joy. Her small doll-like lips were purged in a small smile. She wore a simple white dress which hugged her curves perfectly.

"Evy...?" the white-haired sprite breathed with a hesitate movements he stumbled forward.

"Hey there frosty" her smile grew, he blinked and let out a breathing laugh.

"I've been looking for you I -I thought you where dead" he pulled the girl into a tight hug, nuzzling his face into her neck. "I missed you" he breathed again. This elicited a hollow chuckle from the girl. His arms around her tightened, he was afraid that she would disappear in his arms gone again forever.

"Jack..." He pulled back to catch her features turning to pain. "You let me die" anger creased her perfect skin, "you left" her voice was sharp as she pulled away from him. He stood there complete shock shaking slightly.

No not again, "please Evy," he stepped  
Forward but she flinched back, his stomach knotted. It's happening all again. "You are never meant to be seen," she said," you are not a true guardian and you never will be!" She shouted making his heart stop, he felt everything drain from his soul.

He moved forward again grabbing her arm this time. "No, no...you wouldn't say that...I know you wouldn't" he tried desperately, this wasn't her.

"But I did!" She roared, "you know it's the truth!" Her face cracked, seeping black veins crept around her features, making them break in their wake. The black inky thick sand climbed from her arm and under his skin. In an act of panic he pulled away quickly, wiping the muck of his flesh.

Her arm went limp, and like wet sand it melted off her being. Her face fell apart like wet thick clay. The only image of her he could see was her pained face behind his eyelids.

The clumped figure now fell into the forest floor, a swirling black sandy mess was left. It crawled towards jacks feet, climbing up his thin legs and towards his face. He thrashed his arms and legs.  
In vain effort to pull the black muck away.

**Crack!**

Jack looked around panicked as the floor broke below him like fragile glass. Before he could yell he fell through, suddenly emersed by freezing waters once more in his immortal life. The black sand still held his legs acting like anchors dragging him from the now iced surface.

He was pulled down further into the hollow darkness, his lungs burning for air. His arms thrashed before him, trying to grab anything he can pull himself up with.

That's when his hand collided with something solid, but it floated back slowly. It was a head, he could have sworn he felt soft locks on his cold fingers. The object began to change...no move, it began to move up. Jack thrashed backwards when a pale pained face stared at him, his heart sank and he soon slowed his movement.

Staring back at him was his sister, eyes sunken in and cheeks drawn back. The ghastly dead looking girl kept her dull brown eyes focused on him, her mouth cracked open an inch in a frozen scream.

No this wasn't right he saved her! That's how he became jack frost, why was she here?

A slight shadow crossed the dull light that illuminated the horrific scene before him. Above him stood himself looking down in terror, the other him was shouting. That he could tell by his mouth movements.

Suddenly the girl in front of him grabbed his throat, strangling the rest of the air out of him. He kicked, screamed and clawed to get out her grip.

This was not right.

Her grip tightened around his cold neck causing him to lash out more, but his vision had long gone hazy. Black mist crept across his sight, beckoning him into its warmth.

With a large gasp the white-haired boy jumped from the space on an old tree. He blinked rapidly, he was breathing heavily, trying to take in as much air as possible. He could feel water dripping from his hair and streaming down his face.

He pulled quickly at his jumper staring at the wound in horror. Black veins now spread across the whole of his lower stomach and crept up his chest, leaving gray patches in its wake.

Slowly but surly he touched it, whipping his hand back when it felt warm...warm. His heart beat started to dance in his chest again.

This was not good.

~0~

The lithe man growled in anger as he hunched over another child which easily defeated his nightmare. He rested his weight on a sandy cane, where he had to use to be mobile. He had become so weak from his last defeat, barely making it out alive but as always fear prevailed and he was reformed not to far from his caved in lair. As for the girl, he couldn't save her, but that was no matter. He knew the man in the moon wouldn't let such courage die.

He knew that he wouldn't have to wait long to gain power once more. Jack should be ready soon.

Then he wouldn't have to be so pathetic.

~0~

Once more the young spirit of belief sat upon a roof staring at bright red sunset. Eyes closed and lips purged in concentration.

_"You just got here frosty...You can't..you...can't die" she heaved through sobs, his smile faded. Panic floated through the atmosphere, the boy in her arms was getting colder. The girl could feel him go ever so slightly limp in her arms, "Jack stay with me" she sniffed, "You cant leave...I haven't told you..."_

She gasped eyes open wide,_ Jack _again it was him. What did she keep seeing, where they memories? She bit her lip and blew out a heavy sigh threw her nose. Her eyes fell upon a little hummingbird like creäture that fluttered just bellow her feet and threw the window. A few minuets later the little thing came fluttering out a fresh tooth hooked on its side.

"Of Course!" She shouted, startling the poor thing. "Oh sorry" she said as it cocked its little head. "You're a tooth fairy right...?" it nodded, "Could you possibly help me to meet the tooth fairy...i think she can help me" she looked unsure but nodded and fluttered to the side of her head pulling at her hair. she took that as a signal to follow.

* * *

**Im so sorry its so late, but thankyou for all the reviews so far. Ill get the next chapter up soon I promise, ive been so busy D: Thankyou for staying with me though :3**

**thankyou**

**thankyou**

**THANKYOU!**


	4. Years of Waiting

Years of loneliness

The young sprite darted around with the fairy. She kept up with her the best she can, following her closely.

"Tooth will be fine with me visiting?" The little fairy gave her a quick nod. She knew of tooth of course she did, the guardian of memories. She heard many stories and often saw her in her visions.

The girl arrived at the palace mouth a gape. Fairies flew from all directions, some would flutter around her curiously nudging her and chirping happily. Although she stared in marvel at the great building before her. It was shining in the golden light, grand designs decorating the walls and colourful glass reflecting the fantastic scenery.

"Wow..." She muttered, her little tour guide flew straight back round her head tooth now gone from her little waist. "Oh yes right" she snapped out of her daze keeping her eyes set on her fairy. She flew into the building where the sound of chirping fairies grew louder as the sound echoed off the walls. A voice could be heard muttering all sorts of things about teeth.

Maya landed ungracefully on the golden floor, stumbling to a stop. She craned her neck up at the golden orb which held tooth. The little tooth fairy buzzed around her head, "really?" She gasped fluttering out the orb and towards the girl.

"Hello!" She cheered buzzing around the girl, "you are so pretty" she squealed,

"Ah..Erm thankyou-" she blushed looking down, a small hand grabbed her chin pulling her head up. "I..ah-" tooth's small hands began to roam the poor girls mouth poking and prodding all corners. Maya gurgled words played on dead ears as the fairy laughed in delight, "they are so perfect" she smiled pulling back, once her mouth was free Maya rubbed her jaw fixing it back in place. A small frown set upon her face.

"Sorry, I get carried away.."

"No...no its fine" she gasped edging from the fairies joyful stare.

"Why are you here?" She smiled buzzing a little closer.

"You're ...you're the fairy of memories...could you help me...remember?"

Tooth gave her a sympathetic look, she had the same problem as jack. Was Manny really getting cautions to set spirits into the world with no memory of their past, apparently so. She placed her delicate hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Of course I will help, now your name?" She asked politely

"Maya..."

"You don't sound so sure" tooth gave her a small smile,

"I keep being called...Evy...?" She sighed pulling from the fairies light hold, rubbing her brow in thought.

"You do very much look like her" the fairy chuckled nodding to one of the little fairies that flew over.

"But I'm not her" she whined irritation bubbling in her, "why can't anyone get that"

Tooth smiled "she was very pretty so I would take that as a compliment. We havent found anyone similar to you..."

"So I was no one before-" panic rose in her voice but tooth silenced her.

"We where all someone" she said softly, "just think and listen"

Maya looked at the fairy with a concerned stare, just think and listen. what did she mean?. In a feeble attempt Maya closed her eyes and tried to bring back the past memories getting evermore frustrated when nothing appeared.

"This is stupid" she muttered opening her eyes once more, "it's not going to work"

"Give it time..." Tooth soothed but her attempts where going know where.

"Time...all about time" Maya growled, "I'm haunted by theses...these visions" she huffed shaking her head angrily, "I just want to know" she almost pleaded, "I need to know"

Tooth gave her a nod and buzzed off somewhere quickly. Maya stood there closing her eyes once more,

_'Evy...'_

The name crossed her mind again, echoing in the dark corners.

_'Your name was Evy...'_

"I'm not her" Maya snapped opening her tired eyes and jumping back into the air. This was getting to her, anyone, anything was shaping her to this girl who was dead, she is Maya, a completely different girl. She didnt want to stay here, she wanted out. The young sprite started to convince herself that she had no past or memories.

She is just a lost spirit.

~0~

Jack stared at his tired reflection in a frozen pond. He was worse for wear, eyes circled by dark pools and skin inhumanly pale, not his usual pale.

He sank to his knees shaken and tired. His eyes widened when he noticed some black veins that had crawled up his neck. He grabbed his hood and pulled it over his head.

"You do look pathetic" a dark chuckle echoed off the walls by the frozen lake. Jack jumped and scrabbled for his staff.

"Pitch" he growled, poising his staff at every shadow, hate rolling off him in waves.

"Now no need for such venom on an old friend" pitch glided out the shadows, a smirk clear upon his face. "But I must say, I like seeing you like this. So weak and so broken"

Jack gritted his teeth, not even making an attempt to move in fear that his legs will betray him. Although as he looked upon the lithe man before him he could also see that his last encounter left him feeble. "You don't look to well yourself" a small grin forming on his face.

"Yes well that would be the cause of your lovely girlfriend" he snarled.

"Don't speak of her" jack growled again shifting forward. The boogey man sneered at the boy.

"She is still alive you know..." He watched as jacks face contorted into a slight sign of shock.

"Shut up" he mumbled,

"Very much alive but sadly not herself"

"Shut up" he mumbled a little louder.

"She doesnt remember anything, poor soul."

"Shut up" no longer a mumble but a half-hearted shout.

"She dosnt even remember you"

"Shut up!" The white-haired spirit roared flinching at cold gust that flared with his anger.

"Oh-"pitch cooed, "you are angry arnt you" he watched as the boy tensed his jaw aiming his staff at pitch. "You're not just angry at me though,are you?. you're angry at yourself" he saw jack falter just a bit, "you should have saved her, your worst fear came to life," he chuckled, "oh this is _brilliant_, you really did love the girl and you let her die. Alone for 300 years then something you care about is ripped away from you.-"

"What you're saying isn't working pitch" he breathed heavily all of what the boogey man just said now echoed in his head. He gripped the staff tighter, his fingers twitched against the wood.

"You are living a nightmare now jack, try to get out of it" with that he was gone. Jack blinked and leaned on his staff a heavy sigh leaving him. His wound felt warm, not a good sign.

~0~

"You know jack used to be unseen" the tooth fairy vented, "until pitch caused havoc upon the world and jack gained believers"-"his first believer was a boy named Jamie"

Maya sat quietly beside her as she explained the frost sprites past, holding a golden like tube in her small feathered hands.

"Where is he now?"

Tooth looked up sadly at the other sprite, "he grew up and well...jack stopped visiting"

"Why would he stop...?" Her voice sounded frail, she had an idea of what might have happened.

"He couldn't stand to watch what he treasured the most slowly be torn away from him" she sighed sadly looking away from the girl. Maya bit her lip and stared at the object that was bestowed in the fairy's hands.

"He was so lonely for 300 years-" she rubbed her forehead,"I just wish I could have helped him earlier" her violet eyes filled with determination as she looked back at the girl. "I don't want to make a mistake like that again, which is why I have this for you" she offered a golden tube towards the young sprite.

"What is it?"

"You will know when you are ready" she said softly placing it in her open palm. The golden metal was cold against her hand and she was sure she could feel a weight in it. Delicate patterns covered the side dancing towards one picture of a girl with a wide smile. Her brown hair mused ontop of her head and gray eyes staring back at her.

"Who is it?"

"You will see" the tooth fairy laughed buzzing off, leaving her dazed.

"No, no WAIT!" Maya shouted but tooth shook her head,

"I'm sorry but I can't help you, just keep them safe" she smiled, "you will know" Maya frowned at her as she watched the fairy buzz off. Now where was she gonna put it, she wore a dress where in the world was she gonna put it.

* * *

**I got out another chapter quickly, woo me -waves arms- **

**To those who said she will get her memories back BAH its way to early yet and it might not even be Evy...i just might have a twist ehehehe EHEHEHEHE...im thinking it over though...**

**bad pitch twisting jack like that**


End file.
